¿A salvo?
by SoulLinker
Summary: TIW. GEKOKUJOU. Tal vez, sólo tal vez los métodos usados por Squalo eran poco prácticos, en especial si él quería concentrarse. Aunque su paciencia no le iba a durar mucho si él mismo había amarrado a Fran a su cama.


**Disclaimer**: El anime/manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, todos sus personajes y contenido pertenecen a Akira Amano.

**THIS IS WAR, BITCHES. GEKOKUJOU.**

**Pairing**: Squalo/Fran, con hints de Squalo/Yamamoto.

Basado en el OVA del anime, que es pura EPICNESS y CRACK!LOVE, me había preguntado qué había pasado con los Varia del pasado metidos en el futuro luego que le interrumpieran su guerra en las termas, o más bien, qué harían con Fran. Y salió esto.

**Advertencias**: ¿nude? posiblemente. Doble sentido.

* * *

—Capitáaaaaaan. Estas esposas duelen, ¿sabe?

Squalo sintió un sospechoso movimiento nervioso en su ojo derecho, hacía demasiado rato que él intentaba concentrarse en el papeleo en su habitación, haciendo inhumanos intentos por no romper en tiras el montón de documentos inútiles que debía leer, y de paso, no matar él mismo al molesto chiquillo que estaba amarrado en su cama.

Esa mañana, su Jefe bastardo le había dejado todo el trabajo que se suponía él debía tramitar, pero sencillamente se lo quitó de encima argumentando que él_ "no tenía tiempo para gastar en esa mierda". _Y su persona, aguantándose las ganas de no caerle a piñas allí mismo a ese imbécil, se dispuso a finiquitar esa tontería de celulosa acumulada.

O al menos lo intentó.

Dado que los constantes gritos, explosiones y diversas amenazas de muerte que el mismo ilusionista se preocupaba de crear en la mansión, no pudo hacer sino agarrar de la solapa a un Fran huyendo de los cuchillos de Bel, meterlo en su habitación para mantenerlo vigilado, quieto y vivo dentro de la residencia mientras él se ocupaba del tedioso trabajo que no le correspondía.

Pero tarde se percató de su desliz.

Tarde su subconsciente le comenzó a dar pensamientos nada castos gracias al jovencito que tenía literalmente amarrado a su cama y entero a su disposición. Y se abofeteó por desvariar así de pervertidamente en medio del papeleo.

—Eres un pervertido, Capitán. Siempre supe que te gustan los más jóvenes que tú...

—¡Voooooooooooooi! ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

Paciencia, necesitaba paciencia.

—...como ese Vongola de la Lluvia, esas miraditas que le echas...

—¡Que cierres el pico!

La necesitaba con urgencia.

—Pero Capitán.—le replicó la monótona voz, con leve tinte de socarrona diversión.—¿le amarró así como a mí o fue más consensual?

_¿Paciencia? ¿Qué es eso? ¿se come como plato exótico hindú?_

Ese fue el acabase para el espadachín, y dejando su tirado su trabajo, de un salto se incorporó de su sitio y llego hasta el lado del cabezal, donde mantenía sujetas las muñecas de la Rana y al extremo inferior hacía lo mismo con sus pies. Se situó a horcajadas del muchacho, dejando todo su peso en sus delgadas caderas, y con el rostro furibundo enterró su espada al lado del rostro del muchacho, quien ni se inmutó. Tampoco pestañeó cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre se formó en su mejilla.

—Te mataré, mocoso.

—El Capitán no podrá.

Squalo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ah, no?

—Claro, si el Capitán no me quisiera ya lo habría intentado hace tie-

El mayor no le dejó acabar la oración, ocupándose en apoderarse de sus labios con poderosa lujuria con un toque de salvajismo propio de él, a lo que Fran no dejó pasar mucho tiempo para corresponder la caricia más despacio y llevándolo con más calma, como él. Antes que los pulmones reclamaran oxígeno, Fran le mordió suavemente el labio inferior, descolocando a Squalo una vez que se separaron.

El ilusionista suspiró resignado antes de afirmar, — Pervertido.

Squalo gruñó antes de responder bruscamente,—Bien te puedes ir a la misma-

Todo el resto de la oración fue a parar diez años en el pasado, envuelto en una nube rosa, y en su lugar apareció un Capitán más joven, sólo con una toalla en la cintura y totalmente empapado.

—¡VOOOOOOOOOI! ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA VINE A PARAR?

—...Diez años y sigues igual, Capitán bastardo. Eres un caso perdido, además de un pervertido sin remedio.—le dijo una vocecita, curiosamente debajo de él. Un joven de mirada verdosa le observó inexpresivo.—Al menos te quitaste ese horrible flequillo.

El tener a un desconocido debajo suyo, _y amarrado así_, hizo que se removiera estupefacto en su sitio, antes de -gritar- preguntar — ¡¿quién demonios eres tú? —le apuntó con su dedo, entrando a la misma posición que su _yo del futuro _tenía con el muchacho.

Antes que nada volviera a decirse en esa habitación, una frágil tela que se estaba usando como improvisada vestimenta, terminó por sucumbir ante los bruscos movimientos de su dueño que habían comenzado en una campal batalla en unas termas. El nudo se desató liberando la toalla de su cadera, y que por efectos de la gravedad ésta fuera a parar sobre las piernas del ilusionista.

En ese momento Fran tomó la palabra, con la vista fija en la hombría de Squalo.—Ya está, Capitán. Ahí se acaba de ir el mito de sus manos grandes (1).

* * *

¿Reviews? :3

(1) Se refiere al mito masculino de saber el tamaño de sus... pastes nobles, ya deben saber por qué Fran le dijo como un misterio comprobado lo de sus grandes manos (?).


End file.
